visage à deux faces
by miss chipie
Summary: et si Neville n'était pas le jeune homme invisible que l'on croit?et si il avait une mission?Venez lire!


Visage à deux faces  
  
Ce matin là , dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, cinq garçons dormaient paisiblement sauf une personne, Neville longdubat. On était lundi matin et le réveil affichait 6h30, incapable de dormir Neville réfléchissait sur sa vie depuis son entrée à Poudlard la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre.  
  
Neville âgé a présent de 17 ans était en apparence un garçon timide et renfermé mais surtout considéré par ses camarades comme un incapable dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. A cette pensée, le jeune homme serra les poings. Cette situation était voulue car Neville avait une mission, mission qui avait commencée dés l'age de 11 ans quand il avait rejoint la maison de Gryffondor, la maison des lions. Neville sourit, il avait réussi à berner tous le monde même le plus grand sorcier: Albus Dumbeldore directeur de poudlard.  
  
Il fut l'heure de se lever et Neville se reconstruit l'image d'un garçon extrêmement timide et réservé. En bref l'homme invisible. Neville se leva et alla dans la salle de bains en murmurant un timide bonjour à ses camarades c'est à dire Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Seamus colin et olivier (oui je sais ils ont pas le même age mais on fais comme si) qui comme il s'y attendait, ne lui adressèrent q'un rapide mouvement de tête en guise de bonjour puis retournèrent à leur conversation dont Neville était exclu. Neville se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Mine de rien Neville Longdubat avait beaucoup changé physiquement. Le petit garçon assez gros avait fait place à un adolescent musclé. Toujours châtain ses yeux eux étaient différents d'un bleu très sombre presque noirs, ils avaient pris un air mélancolique mais à la fois déterminé lorsque il était seul comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Neville s'était bien rendu-compte de ces changements alors il décida de se «cacher» il portait des robes sorcières trop grandes et marchait légèrement voûté ce qui lui donnait une drôle d'allure mais qui avait l'avantage de ne pas attirer l'attention.  
  
Neville finit vite sa toilette et se rendit a la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Le jeune homme s'assit et se servit. Neville leva la tête. Il avait un pressentiment. Son regard fut attiré par les professeurs qui étaient en grande agitation. A ce moment là, les hiboux s'engouffrèrent pour porter le courriers aux étudiants. Un hiboux imposants au plumage blanc comme de la glace vint porter une lettre à Nevillle qui s'empressa de la détacher. Neville, si je t'écris c'est pour te prévenir que le directeur à trouvé ta trace. Il ne sait pas que c'est toi l'élu mais je sais que de source sure , que ton directeur est au courant que celui qu'il recherche est parmi ses étudiants à le surveiller. Sache que Dumbeldore à découvert la formule pour te contraindre à te dévoiler. Tu connais la loi et tu sais que tu n'aura pas le choix si on utilise les mots exacts tu seras obliger de te dévoiler. J'espère que ma lettre n'est pas arrivée trop tard et qu'elle t'aidera à te  
préparer pour la suite .courage.  
Marcus. Nevillle replia le plus calmement possible la lettre et fit un mouvement pour se lever quand. _Que tous le monde reste à sa place! S'exclama le directeur. Aussitôt le silence se fit. Plus personne ne parlait, quasiment tous étaient étonné. Neville fit une rapide analyse de la situation. Nul doute que Dumbeldore allait faire une annonce et tous le fixait dans l'attente de ses paroles. Tous? Non. Neville remarqua que harry, Ron et Hermione semblaient comprendre ce qui allait se passer et semblaient scruter avec attention les élèves en passant très vite sur Neville. Le jeune garçon sourit sachant qu'il n'y échapperait pas et attendis tranquillement en croisant les mains  
  
_Chers élèves, commença le directeur. Pardonner moi d'interrompre votre déjeuner mais j'ai une annonce à vous faire, poursuivit le vieil homme dans un silence quasi-religieux.Un ou une de vos condisciples se trouve être une personne très importante:l'élu! Les élèves étaient très étonnés, en effet tous savaient qui était l'Elu qui faisait parti d'une prophétie, annonçant qu'il aiderait le monde sorcier à chasser le mal de la surface de la terre. _C'est pour cela que je vais lire une formule qui obligera l'Elu à se révéler. Il prit un parchemin et commença à le lire. Tous écoutaient attentivement et se regardaient pour essayer de deviner qui était l'Elu. En les observant Neville qui était tranquillement en train de boire son thé capta le regard inquisiteur d' Hermione. Il leva sa tasse dans un mouvement souple avec un regard moqueur. Hermione prit un air de complète incrédulité ce qui attira l'attention de Ron et Harry. Elle avait compris. Neville pus lire sur ses lèvres _c'est Neville, quand le directeur entama la formule. Le regard du jeune homme se retourna sur le directeur et écouta attentivement. Tuer folitiger jerzarz.in vitus pax és de lomudooes vexumis vastis re loudes mes. La formule était exact. Tous attendait. -Et bien, pensa Neville, il est temps de me dévoiler. Il croisa le regard de Drago Molfoy qui lui sourit en signe d'encouragement. En effet sous des apparences trompeuses Drago et Neville s'entendaient très bien et se connaissait depuis qu'il étaient tout petit. Chacun des 2 jeunes hommes étaient au courant des secrets l'un de l'autre. Neville prit une grande inspiration et se leva..  
  
Le professeur Dumbeldore se retourna vers lui et lui dit très gentiment: -Mon garçon, retourne t'asseoir tu n'as rien affaire debout. Neville faillit s'étrangler de rire ainsi que Drago. Hermione , Harry et Ron devinrent livides. 


End file.
